Tumba de Cristal
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: Fue todo por su culpa , por su error el ya no estaba. Pero..¿Que pasaria si un dia te enteras de la realidad ?.. ¿Qué te pasa Teme?- pregunta Naruto  ….- no respondes- Nada , debe ser mi imaginación , después de todo..ella ya esta muerta.
1. Chapter 1

**Tumba de cristal**

**C**aminaba por ahí otra vez , como todos los días. Siempre el mismo pasillo , y siempre el mismo recuerdo doloroso ¿Soy masoquista? Tal vez . Pero , ¿porque? ¿cual seria la razón de volver siempre al inicio de mis males? Si supiera la respuesta , creo yo debería sentirme al menos un poco mejor al saber que este acto tan masoquista tiene un justificación por así decir pasablemente lógica.

Y no crean que no me lo eh planteado , noches enteras desvelada , pesando en un ¿como? ,tal vez si .. o un ¿ porque a mi ? entre otras otras preguntas que no lleva al caso ni mencionar.

Tal vez pienso lo que muchos , que si vuelvo a ese lugar puedas _retroceder mágicamente_ el tiempo o con un _Click_ despertar de mi sueño para luego volver igual o peor que antes al lugar del que partí.

Quisiera pensar que me gusta sufrir , pero se que es mentira , porque la verdad , es que lo odio. ¿Lo haces a propósito verdad? yo se que si , te conozco o.. _lo hacia_.

¿Aun no estas satisfecho verdad? no , quieres que nunca lo olvide , y lo peor de todo.. es que lo estas logrando y yo.._te estoy dejando._

Doblo el pasillo...¿Estoy soñando? Tal vez me golpee con algo muy duro .. no , debe ser otra cosa..seguro es mi imaginación .. no puede ser _Él._ No , _Él_ ya no esta , _Él_ no existe para mi , _Él_ se fue ,_ Él , Él , Él ,Él ... ÉL_ ..Esta parado justo en frente de mi.

¿Por qué me miras así? de esa manera tan..inexpresiva. No te acercas , yo tampoco lo hago , y para ser sincera todavía estoy en duda si esto realmente esta pasando. Es decir , cuantas veces habré soñando con esto ¿millones? Seguro , ¿quien dice que esto no es _otro de mis sueños_?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos de esta manera ? Una hora ..Cinco horas.. ¿Tal vez 2 minutos? Vamos , terminemos con esto , ya sabemos lo que pasa ahora , me acerco ilusionada para luego verte desaparecer en mis brazos porque .. _así es siempre_.

Me siento estúpida al pensar esto pero..¿Porque tengo la sensación de que esta vez es diferente? Hasta ahora todo es como ocurre en cada uno de mis mas remotos pensamientos , pero ¿por qué? ¿qué es eso _diferente_? Hay algo que no me deja tranquila. Quiero moverme , avanzar , tal vez .. comprobar que solo por esta vez , _esto no es un sueño._

Veo que te acercas mientras yo lo hago. Vamos al mismo paso , lento pero seguro. Nuestro cuerpos están a escasos metros , pero distancia suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos pueda rozarse en ningún momento. Aun así .. puedo sentir tu aroma , tu esencia .. _puedo sentirte._

¡Vamos , di algo ! , lo que sea .. solo , no te quedes callado. No puedo soportarlo , si no piensas hacer nada , _lo haré_ _yo_.

Levanto mi mano decidida , podía sentir el valor en mi , aunque debía admitir que tu mirada no me ayudaba en mucho a mantenerlo , pero no había marcha atrás. Por un momento estaba tan concentrada en mi mano y perdida en tus ojos que no note.. _que estabas haciendo lo mismo._

¿Acaso estas tratando de jugarme un broma? Hasta podría decir que me estas _imitando_. Pero , ¿cómo sabes , que voy a hacer , como hacerlo en el mismo instante que yo? . Otra vez este sentimiento , algo raro esta sucediendo, y no es el hecho de que te tenga a prácticamente a centímetros.

Otra vez , tomo _valor_ , de quien sabe donde , en estos momentos es en lo que menos pienso. Levanto nuevamente mi brazo , y como si fuéramos un persona y su sobra lo imitas a la perfección.

Solo hay una manera de terminar con esto , y yo se que tu sabes cual es. Mi mirada es decidida , no me voy a echar para atrás , _se acabo el juego._

Por tercera vez estiro mi brazo , nuevamente tu lo haces . Esta ves la voy acercando a ti, como queriendo tocarte, y aunque una parte de mi cree estar 100% seguro de que podre hacerlo, la otra parte esta segura que te iras con el aire como siempre.

Tu dedo se acerca lentamente al mio , estoy cerca , ya casi solo un poco ...

¿Me siento feliz? no ¿Triste? no creo .. mas bien.. Sorprendida. En el momento en que nuestros dedos rozaron no paso lo que creí que pasaría, no , no desapareciste, no te alejaste en el ultimo segundo. Mas bien te siento tieso, duro, _frió.._

Te miro, tu expresión es la misma, sin expresiones, sin emociones .. _sin vida_. Quiero cambiarlo , porque en el fondo se que posiblemente yo soy la causante de eso. Instintivamente fui subiendo mi otros dedos para poder tocar toda tu mano pero..

¿Un vidrio? ¿es eso? ¿eso que no separa?. Ahora entiendo porque tu dedo se sentía tan frió y distante. Pero ¿como? ¿cuando paso? Nunca lo vi.

Puedo ver tus manos tocando las miás, pero se que no es así, porque el vidrio no lo permite, quisiera _sentirlas._

¿Tu también lo sientes? Tu cara .._no cambia. _

Intento romperlo, pero es muy duro. ¿Tu no vas a intentarlo? ..

No respondes , no reaccionas , no te mueves .. es como si estuvieras .. _Muerto_

Mis piernas fallan, caigo al piso aun con las manos apoyadas contra el vidrio. ¿Tu? en la misma situación de que yo, la única diferencia .. es que tu no pareces quererlo como yo. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza , ¿Porque? supongo que es porque espero que algo mas pase tal vez algo diferente .. ese algo que no eh dejado de sentir desde que te vi nuevamente. Lagrimas saladas resbalan por mis mejillas.._maldito sentimentalismo, malditas emociones_.. ni se para que me quejo.. ya se que cinco segundos después me retracto , y vuelva otra ves .. Inseguridad , esa fue una de las _razones_ ..

Creo que por hoy fue suficiente de estar en la punta del precipicio .. te miro nuevamente , esta ves tratando de guardar una imagen de ti en mi memoria , para luego hacer lo que hago, _Alejarme_.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan , nuestras manos siguen unidas a través del cristal , siento como si trataras de comerme con la mirada , me siento _vulnerable_ ..

Siento una tibies en mi hombro , tan reconfortante ,tan cálido ..¿tibies en mi hombro? Giro mi rostro con fuerza , para encontrarme con lo que creí , tenia muy lejos..

Tu no sonríes , tampoco estas completamente serio .. solo normal , eso me relaja. Sorío. Pero .. ¿el no estaba detrás del vidrio? Mi cabeza gira de forma rápida fijando mis orbes en la figura que ahora se encontraba frente a mi .. era.. era.. ¿yo? .. Comencé a moverme , con un toque de .. ¿desesperación? Y vuelvo a repetir .. malditas emociones.

La figura del otro lado del vidrio, me imita a la perfección .. es igual a mi , sus expresiones casi podría jurar que es como un..espejo ..¿Espejo? Si , eso , es un espejo..pero  
>¿desde cuando?<p>

Nos miramos, obvio ,es un reflejo .. o no? Y como si estuviéramos _conectadas_ amabas levantamos la mano y nos acercamos la una a la otra..

¿Luz? ¿de donde salio? Solo recuerdo que toque mi reflejo , luego todo fue Luz.

Me levanto rápido..¿que había pasado? Busco mi reflejo , pero no la encuentro..pero aun así puedo sentir como si una parte de mi estuviera _completa_.

Y en ese momento lo recordé , las yemas de nuestro dedos rozaron mínima mente , tu te fuiste acercando mas..pero..yo no lo estaba haciendo..entonces ¿como? Luego de tenerte a escasos centímetros desapareciste. Pero yo no lo siento así.. siento que _te tengo._

Estaba tan concentrada en ese pensamiento que por ese momento me pareció tan importante , que no note de _Él _seguía parado detrás de mi. Y no lo hice hasta que el pozo nuevamente su cálida mano en mi hombro. Voltee velozmente , por fin estaba frente a _Él _, quería decir todo y pero nada salia de mi labios , quería hacerlo todo pero mis músculos no racionaban como quería .. _¿Porque a mi?_

Te acercas hasta estar a centímetros..que digo.. milímetros de mi. ¿Que intentas? _no haces nada_

¿Eso es una sonrisa? Efectivamente , estas sonriendo pero con un deje de ..melancolía , y otra ves siento que soy la culpable. Esperen ¿sonríe? Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos ..

Estabas aquí ¿no es así?, en frente mio , te vi , te sentí , estoy segura. Pero ahora _¿donde estas? .._

Escucho pasos..

Ya es hora de irse, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre y lo sabes Teme.- dijo.. ¿Naruto? ¿Cuando llego?

¿de donde salio? ¿Y de que me esta hablando?

Si lo se Dobe , vamos – Esa voz .. esa voz es de .. Sasuke.. pero ¿que hace aquí? Tal vez .. _¿volvió? _

Claro , Naruto no me hablaba a mi , le hablaba a _Él ,_ pero yo también estoy aquí .. ¿porque no me notan? .. pero mas aun ¿porque se alejan en la dirección contraria a la miá? ¡Esperen no se vallan, _no te vallas_!

_Esta ves_ no voy a dejar que te alejes , esta ves voy a intentar hacer lo que debí hacer aquella vez..

Corro , grito ..¡Demonios! ¿Porque no te detienes? ¿No puedes escucharme? ¿Me ignoras? Te detienes y volteas a mi posición.

Tu mirada .. es tan .. _Triste _

¿Qué te pasa Teme?- pregunta Naruto

….- no respondes- Nada , debe ser mi imaginación , después de todo.._ella ya esta muerta._

¿Qué? ¿Quien esta muerta? Das media vuelta y te marchas nuevamente. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Mis pies reaccionan al momento , camino lentamente acercándome a .. _un vidrio. _

Hay algo escrito en el vidrio , pero no logro verlo bien , es como si estuviera del otro lado del cristal.. Me acerco , fijo la vista en la letras y comienzo a leer mentalmente.. " aquí yace Hinata Hyuuga , Descanse en Paz .."

No era _Él_ .. era _Yo._

__¿Que les ha parecido? Por favor no se abstengan de dejar criticas para mejorar , soy nueva en esto y no tengo mucha experiencia y me ayudaria mucho que pusieran mis errores asi para la proxima los evito ^^ Y tambien puede poner un comentario positivo si gustan O_O ( Inner: deja de tratar de convercer no sirves para eso , ya dejalo , si no les gusta que lo pongan xDD ) Eres tan mala TT_TT_**. **_

_En fin, no se si me he dado a enteder con claridad. Podria aclarar y decir que fue lo que quise expresar del fic pero creo que cada uno al leerlo saca sus propias concluciones , no creen ? n_n Asi que si os gusta pueden comentar que pensaron que pasaba , porque he aprendido recientemente que cada uno puede tener un vicion distinta de una misma cosa :3 ( Inner*bosteza* : Aburres T_T Ya dejalos) ¬¬ pues tu ... tuttttutututu . vete a ... freir churros -.-' ( Inner: Of si pudiera genia T_T ) Callate ! ¬¬_

_Hasta otra ! Con cariño **Kasumi-chaan  
><strong>_


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

AVISO IMPORTANTE !

Hola :3 Si ya se quieren matarme , pero no esto no es el capitulo 2 , si bien ya lo tengo hecho , como me habian pedido algunos de los que leyeron mi hisotoria, luego de un momento largo de inspiracion quise experimentar algo nuevo. Voy a hacer un ItaHinaNaru muy leve, este terminara y comenzara una nueva historia que sera Sasuhina1 y luego de esta vendra Tumba de Cristal

Esto lo hago para que se enteren mas o menos como es-por ejemplo- que se conocieron Hinata y Sasuke, como murio Hinata y mas aun...¿ POR QUE SASUKE LA MATO? ...Los sorprendi xDD Pues creeame que yo tambien, pero no se asusten, sasuke no es tan malito , es solo que ya saben perdio un chiquitin el control por la sed de venganza y eso ._. pero ya ven en Tumba de Cristal que el esta muy arrepentido o eso di a entender. Por favor , van a tener que tenerme mucha pasiencia , les prometo que empezare la primera parte de esta SAGA ! A we , queria decirlo xDD lo mas pronto posible, encerio , ya tengo el primer capitulo y cuanto antes lo subire ok ?:D

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviuw (?) ( NO SE COMO CORNO SE ESCRIBE D:) la verdad lo aprecio mucho , este era mi primer fics xDD Y estaba dele con los nervios , pero al parecer aunque era MAS QUE CONFUSO gusto un poco no ? . En fin les aseguro les gustara mucho los demas fics que mencione anteriormente, y presten atencion , porque todo lo que pasara en los fics aneriores atumba de cristal es decir el ItaHinaNaru y el Ssuhina 1 son escenciales para comprender mas el de Tumba de Cristal :D Pero les juro que no seran de mucho capirulos :) asi no se desesperan y pueden leer de una ves por todas el cap 2 de Tumba de Cristal, que aunque pareciera con un final tragico , les promento que termina romantico n.n

GRACIAS DE NUEVOOOO POR TODO !

Kasumi-chaan


End file.
